Kiss Back
by DarkDragon913
Summary: Yukina is starting to get feelings for one of her friends...but who is it? Crappy summary, and I am so going to get flamed for this...R&R plz!


A/N - Okay, so i might get flamed for this, but oh well, whatever. So anyway, I'm still on my inspiration high right now (It's 3:32 in the morning) and this came to mind, and i was like 'eh, why not'. I actually really like how it turned out so, yep. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything to do with is, or anything in the story (except the plot i guess). I promise!

--

What was this feeling? This new inexplicable feeling that she kept having. It was similar to what she felt for the rest of the rekai tentei, and her closest friends, but somehow more intense. More passionate. It really was puzzling her to no end, and she had to figure out. So she decided what she had to do.

Two days later, the entire rekai tentei and their closest friends had a huge get together party. The plan was to make it last all day, and go all night, and into the early morning. Everyone was definitely looking forward to it. It was at Genkai's temple, which is where Yukina currently lived now with Genkai. She had elicited the help of Botan, and together they had been able to decorate the entire place. And it looked fabulous.

They had hung orange and red paper lanterns in all the trees and hanging from all the awnings that would light up when it was dark. Balloons were tied down wherever space was found also. In the middle of the yard was a long table with a red table cloth laid over it. There were many different centerpieces, all fancy and decorative, but still tasteful. There were also chairs set out and placemats at each seat. The food was still cooking since it was the night before.

After they were done, Botan and Yukina retired to their room and chatted about nothing. When the conversation slowed down, Yukina decided it was time to figure out her feelings.

"Hey, Botan? I think I need your help figuring something out…" Yukina whispered timidly, still a little nervous about admitting all that she was about to say.

"Oh sure, sweety! What is it?" Botan responded.

"Well, it's kind of…well…I just….can you explain what, um, being in love, kind of, feels like?" Yukina was finally able to get out.

Botan looked surprised and then started smiling and giggling like crazy. "Aw, Yukina! Are you in love?"

Yukina started blushing madly and stammered out, "I-I'm not r-really sure…"

Botan continued giggling, then stopped and placed her finger thoughtfully on her chin. After a few moments, she stated, "When you're in love with someone, you feel as if you are willing to do anything for that person, you would even die for them. You feel like you need to be with them every second of every day, and you would die if you did not. Like they are your life and soul and you are nothing without them. I don't know, it's really hard to explain, why don't you explain how you feel about this person to me?"

Yukina looked startled at this suggestion and started blushing like mad.

"C'mon, I promise you what you're feeling is not as strange as you probably think it is." Botan reassured, knowing Yukina was so innocent in things like this, and was horrified at what her body was telling her to do.

Yukina sighed and started. "Well, when I'm near him, I feel as though I am finally complete. Like, before him I had been walking around blind, and then finally he came, and I can see. And when he is not near, I miss him so terribly and that whenever I do see him again, I want to…" at this Yukina paused and started blushing madly all over again.

Botan sighed, she figured as much, that Yukina had been experiencing feelings such as these, "It's ok Yukina, just continue."

Yukina nodded, and started up again, "I want to hold him and pull him closer and just latch onto him. I want to…kiss him, also. And I have a feeling as if there is something more that I have no idea about, but whatever it is my instincts will guide me in, and whenever I see him, I want to find out exactly what that is with him…"

By the end of it Botan was giggling, and Yukina felt so embarrassed. Had she said something weird or wrong?

After awhile, Botan exclaimed, "Yukina, you're in love!"

Yukina sighed, "Oh no. This is no good."

Botan stopped her celebrating, and questioned, "Why ever not?"

Yukina replied sadly, "In a million years, he could never love me back. It is impossible."

Botan rolled her eyes, and sighed. Botan, of course, thought she had been referring to Kuwabara this whole time, so she took Yukina's shoulders, looked at her, and said, "I am 100% sure he likes you. And you know what, tomorrow at the party, you are going to talk to him, and tell him exactly how you feel."

Yukina looked like a deer in front of headlights when she heard Botan's plan.

"N-no, I-I, c-couldn't p-possib-bly," she stuttered.

Botan looked her straight, in the eyes and smiled and said, "Trust me on this, I know what I'm talking about!"

So bitterly, Yukina agreed. And when Botan suggested that they get some sleep, she agreed with her, and fell asleep, nervous and so afraid.

-

The next day came, and people started showing up.

First came Koenma and his newest ferry girl, Rin. They weren't involved or anything, but it was obvious Koenma was hoping to change that by the end of the night.

Botan greeted Koenma and Rin, and they introduced Rin to Yukina. Koenma the entire time kept touching her arm, and whispering something in her ear that would make her giggle. Botan thought it was cute, but knew it would get annoying by the end of the night so she told them to go get the party started.

Yukina followed after them to go check up on the food in the kitchen.

Then Kuwabara and Shizuru showed up. When Botan greeted them at the door, Shizuru complemented her on the décor, and Kuwabara of course questioned after Yukina.

When this happened Botan smirked, knowing that she was completely correct when she told Yukina he loved her. She smiled wickedly, as she thought about how to speed up the love declarations.

"Hey Kuwabara, I think Yukina wanted to talk to you about something. She's in the kitchen."

Kuwabara looked as if he had just been told the greatest news in the world, which in his mind he probably had. Shizuru rolled her eyes and walked off to go find someone to talk to.

Next came Keiko and Yusuke. They were engaged and the wedding was in 5 months. So, of course, once she had said hello, Botan started jabbering on and on with Keiko about the plans and preparations, and other such things.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yusuke spotted Koenma and snuck off to talk to him. He then started gawking and hitting on the other girl with him, so of course Keiko excused herself to go slap some sense into Yusuke.

While those two were arguing, Kurama made his appearance. When Botan turned around and saw him, her heart skipped a few beats, and then started hammering like crazy.

"Hey, Kurama!" Botan exclaimed.

"Hello Botan. It is nice to see you again." Kurama smiled and said.

"Likewise, I'm sure." Botan giggled.

Botan continued to talk and flirt with Kurama, while in the back of her mind she wondered where Hiei was.

She and Kurama were discussing the different foods they planned to serve all day today, when Yukina showed up and asked to speak to Botan.

"Botan, why did you send Kuwabara to come talk to me?" Yukina questioned.

Botan smiled, "So you could hurry up and tell him and get it over with."

Yukina looked confused, "Tell him what?"

Botan's smile faltered, "Tell him you love him…"

Yukina giggled, "Silly, it's not him I love."

Botan giggled along half-heartedly. If it was not Kuwabara, then who? She watched as Yukina made her way back to the kitchen, and thought over all the possibilities. Kurama? Was it Kurama?

Botan felt her heart sink a little bit, but she realized that, technically, Yukina had told Botan first, so Yukina, by every right, was the one to go after him. She sighed wistfully, but decided to get over it and find someone else.

The party was going great and everyone was having fun. A lot of people had mentioned to each other about Hiei's absence, and it was obvious he was starting to be missed.

About five hours into the party, Botan spied Yukina tapping Kurama's shoulder. When he turned around, and they had said a few things, and started walking off together, Botan decided to follow them.

They walked off a little ways, when Yukina started blushing.

Botan felt her heart break a little, so this was the man she loved? Kurama? When Kurama grabbed her chin and forced her to look up and smiled at her, Botan had to look away, but she kept listening.

"Uh, Kurama?" Yukina asked.

Yes, Yukina?" He answered.

"Well, I was wondering if you happened to know where Hiei is?" As she said this, she had a small smile on her face, and a slight blush stained her cheeks.

Kurama smiled, and replied, "When I last talked to him he said he would show up, but I wouldn't expect him until about 7:00, and that's about two hours from now."

She smiled and thanked him, and scurried off, still embarrassed.

Botan was absolutely stunned. It wasn't Kurama? That only left Yusuke and Hiei. Yukina hardly knew Yusuke, and he was engaged, but if it was Hiei…Oh dear, neither was a good choice…

Kurama suddenly appeared in front of her, and smirked, saying, "I'm going to guess you had a good reason for listening in on our conversation?"

Botan smiled back, and forgot about other people's troubles, and just focused on the fact that she didn't have to worry about other people liking Kurama.

Yukina waited patiently for two hours. And another hour. And another. She was about to give up on him ever showing up when finally a dark blur made itself known near the entrance way. She felt her heart seize up and happiness envelop her.

He was here.

Yusuke also noticed the black blur that had finally made it's appearance, but pretended not too. He waited until the blur was about ten feet away, and then, with a burst of speed, Yusuke tackled it shouting, "Hiei, I missed you! It's been so boring without you here!"

As soon as Hiei pushed him off and dusted himself off, Keiko slapped Yusuke for "being rude and attacking guests".

Everyone said their hello's to Hiei, and continued their conversation, games, or whatever they were doing. Yukina decided to now go and talk to him. She could hardly stand the wait anymore.

She walked over to him very slowly and felt as if every breath she took was her last. Her heart felt like it might beat out of her chest, and her breaths were so shallow she was becoming light-headed. When she finally made her way over to where he was, he was talking to Kurama, and Botan was not very far off, but she was talking to Keiko.

"Hello, Hiei." Yukina said, surprisingly strong for how nervous she was.

Hiei turned around, and his face seemed to soften somewhat. That always made Yukina feel so special. Whenever he would look at her his eyes would get brighter, and he seemed to relax. Only she could make him do that, and she took pride in that.

"Hello Yukina," He replied, "I regret to inform you no new information has come up regarding your brother."

"Oh." Yukina said, surprised. She had not thought about her brother in so long. Her thoughts were always on Hiei nowadays. She felt ashamed of herself for forgetting him so easily. That was her first mission in coming to Ningenkai. But then again, like Hiei always told her, he was probably dead, so it was time to move on.

"It's ok, Hiei. It's like you said, he is probably dead, I should move on with my life."

Hiei seemed surprised, well as surprised as Hiei can seem with a neutral expression, at her statement. She just kept smiling at him.

She was about to suck it up, and ask to speak to him in private, when Yusuke yelled out, "Isn't it time for dinner? C'mon man I'm starving!"

He was quickly joined by Kuwabara who was also yelling, "Yeah! Where's the food!"

Yukina jumped, looking startled, and muttered an "excuse me" while scurrying off to serve the food. She and Botan sat everything on the table, and moved back while everyone found their seats.

She spied an empty one next to Hiei. She wanted desperately to sit there, but she didn't think she was brave enough. Then she thought 'If I'm brave enough to tell him I love him, than I can certainly sit next to him!'

She breathed in and out, then set out at a determined pace. She was two steps away, one step, and then she was there. She pulled out the seat, rearranged her kimono, and sat. Success! Hiei glanced at her sideways, and he didn't show any sign of minding her sitting there. She was very grateful when Shizuru sat next to her. That way, if she failed at talking to Hiei, she could always talk to her.

She heard Kuwabara yelling at Shizuru for taking the seat next to hers, but she was to busy trying to look at Hiei without him noticing. She liked Kuwabara alright, but just not in the same way, and she really wished he would stop all of his antics so that they could just be friends.

When everyone was seated, it was time to dig in. Yukina went straight for the salad. She loaded some onto her plate and then saw Hiei grab a piece of turkey; she decided to try it to. She had never actually tried meat, but she wanted to since he did.

Hiei seemed surprised when she grabbed a piece, "You're actually gong to eat that?"

Yukina looked at him surprised, "Is there something wrong with it?"

Hiei shook his head, "No, nothing it's just, I didn't think you ate meat."

Yukina cocked her head wondering how he could've known that. Maybe he did like her after all, if he noticed little things like that. She smiled at him, and replied, "It's always good to try new things, right?"

He looked at her then smirked, and continued eating his. She turned back to her salad and continued eating that. Once she was done with that, she looked at her piece of turkey. It seemed simple enough to eat. She decided it was rather large, so she took her knife, and cut it into smaller pieces. Once that was done she set down her knife, and was about to stick her fork in it, when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She glanced to the side, and saw that it was Hiei, watching her eat her first piece of turkey.

She smiled, and stabbed the turkey, and watched the juices flow out. She brought it up to her mouth and stuck it in.

It was amazing. It was rather tough, but juicy. It was also a little sweet. She decided at that moment she really liked meat. She finished the rest of the piece and took two more pieces. Once she had finished, she heard Hiei next to her chuckling. She turned and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Hiei was smiling. Actually smiling. She felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. It was a small smile, but it was still there.

"What's so funny?" She questioned.

He looked at her and shook his head saying, "Nothing whatsoever."

She could not have been happier. Something she did actually made him smile. It was amazing. She looked around and nobody had been paying attention. Nobody had seen the amazing sight that had just occurred. Hiei smiling. Because of her. That moment was theirs alone. And that made her happy to.

After dinner, everyone laid down to look at the stars. Yukina and Hiei sat next to each other again, but this time because Hiei sat next to her. She didn't know if it was because he wanted to sit next to her, or because Kurama was also there, but she wasn't complaining.

Various comments were being made about how beautiful the stars were and how you couldn't see it this well in the city. Yusuke had Keiko leaning on him, and even Botan was snuggling with Kurama. Koenma was also trying to move his arm around Rin. Yukina desperately wanted to move closer to Hiei and lean on him, but was so nervous.

She shifted a little so that she was a little closer to Hiei. Then she heard a small shift from Hiei's form, and he seemed a little closer. She shifted again, and Hiei shifted again also. She was sure he was shifting closer to her now to. There was about 4 inches left in between them now. She shifted just once more, and a few seconds later so did he. Now it was her turn. She took a deep breath, and started to move her head until it rested on his arm. He was about to move his arm to get more comfortable with her when someone suggested they go inside.

They all stood up slowly, Yukina being rather reluctant, and they all made their way inside. On the way, Hiei and Yukina made small talk, just walking and enjoying each other's presence.

Kurama and Botan lagged behind and talked. They were both eyeing the couple in front of them suspiciously.

Kurama finally asked Botan, "You said that Yukina was going to confess to someone tonight that she was in love with him, correct?"

Botan nodded, confused, "Yes."

Kurama sighed, and asked, "Do you think that someone is Hiei, and she just has her feelings confused?"

Botan looked down and sadly said, "If it is Hiei, she does not have her feelings confused. Her feelings go beyond that of sisterly affection, and she also is having lustful thoughts. It may have started off as sisterly love, but since he did not tell her, it grew into more. At this point, she is genuinely in love with him."

Kurama sighed again, and said, "I feared as much. But the question is what Hiei will do when he finds out. I do not know if possibly he came to love her like that to, but I do know he does not have the heart to reject her. What a mess those two have gotten themselves into. Or rather, what Hiei has gotten them into."

Botan nodded in agreement. They looked ahead and saw Yukina and Hiei walking off towards the woods together and alone, and they both feared for the outcome of the situation.

Hiei and Yukina walked a little ways before deciding to sit down and lean up against a tree. They sat there for a while, just soaking up this moment they had with each other. Yukina had never felt so relaxed in her life. Neither had Hiei. Being with Yukina, he finally found some happiness.

Yukina decided that now was as good of time as any, so she scooted closer, and turned to face him.

"Hiei?"

"Yes, Yukina"

Yukina took in a deep breath, knowing exactly what she was going to do.

"Hiei, I think, no, I know, I'm in love with you." She stated. Hiei's eyes widened, but Yukina didn't see it because right after she said it, she leaned into kiss him. Their lips met, and Yukina got to taste heaven right there. She felt fireworks going off inside her and hot liquid boiling over deep in her stomach. She didn't think it could get much better than this.

And then Hiei started to kiss back.

--

A/N - So there it is! Hope you enjoyed it, i enjoyed writing it!

-DD


End file.
